


Caught On Camera

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s amazing what a filming enthusiast can catch on camera at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught On Camera

His name was Alex and he was twenty two years old, he always described himself to be a really normal guy… well except for being gay, but he never really wished for much, he never really dreamed of much and he never really got much. But things have been going great the last couple of weeks. He and his family moved to the Hollywood hills a couple of days ago and a couple of weeks ago he found his passion, his calling, as he kept saying. It was his birthday and his father and mother got him a last generation Cannon camera and ever since he’s been obsessed with it. He can’t stop filming, it’s like a dug to him and as his new found friends say; he’s really good at it.

 

Now he was out, somewhere… he was probably lost, but he had his camera and he was enthusiastically filming Mother Nature in all her glory. He remember going up a hill and straying from the path, but he had his phone with him in case he was actually lost.

 

“Oh fuck…” He heard the weak sound, or he thought he heard it, as he was concentrating on filming a few ants carrying some massive leaves.

 

“Fuck!” He heard again a bit more loudly this time. Was someone in trouble?  He really hoped not, he wasn’t a hero! He stood a few more moments in silence, but didn’t hear anything anymore.Then he turned back to the ants, only to notice they were gone.

 

“Oh, for fuck sakes!” He exasperated.

 

He kept the camera open and started walking deeper into the woods.

 

“You’re so good!” Were the sounds getting louder? Was that moaning?

 

“Oh hell no!” He thought, last thing he wanted to see was a straight couple fucking their brains out in the woods…EW! He immediately turned around to start walking in the opposite direction, but stopped deadly in his tracks. He had a fucking camera; it was the perfect opportunity to fuck with some poor suckers.

 

He smiled peevishly as he turned around again and started walking slowly towards the grunts and moans as they got louder and louder.

 

“S-Sauli!”

 

“Huh?” Alex thought to himself. That’s an odd name, yet he was sure he heard it somewhere before, but wait, that wasn’t a girl’s name… was it? And the person calling it was definitely a guy. “Fuck yea.” He though at how fun it would be to catch to two hot guys getting it on. He hasn’t been laid in forever. Not because there was something wrong with him, he thought he looked cute, but he believes in love, not fucking around and he hasn’t found a nice guy yet.

 

“Adam… s-stop.”

 

A funny accent, Sauli, Adam? He could feel his brain putting this information into place before a bell ran off.

 

“Oh fuck!” It came out in a gasp, quite loud, but it was masked out by the wind. Alex was frozen, completely and utterly stiff at the sight before him. None other than the fucking gay pop icon he secretly worshiped as a God, tongue fucking the blond little Finnish guy who he heard was his boyfriend,  he missed out on a lot of ‘berting’ since moving so he didn’t know much about the guy, but mother of God did he ever look hot, they both did.

 

They were sat down on a red blanket Sauli was shirtless, just the maze of tattoos scattered on his body, Adam was still fully dressed, but really hovering over the smaller guy, hands all over his chest and sucking and biting on his lips like his life depended on it. He looked so fucking different in person, there was no makeup, but none needed, the pail, freckled covered skin was perfect, a deep contrasts to the others powerful tan, they both also had little stubbles growing, like they haven’t shaved for a day or two. Why were they being so reckless? Anyone could come and see, take pictures and show them to the pres-”

 

“Fuck.” Alex swore under his breath, he was already doing that! His camera was on, he was filming this… He was filming this.

 

He wanted to hit the stop button on the camera, but he couldn’t! How could anyone do it in his situation?  He was all about respecting privacy, but how often could this ever occur in his life? It was a onetime opportunity.

 

Even thought he was disappointed in himself he continued to roll the camera as he rose his head back to watch the scene unfold, he was deep in the bushes, very well hidden.

 

“Adam… stop, you’re getting me hard.” Sauli said, winching in a pleasure filled expression as Adam bit down on his neck.

 

“I see.” Adam stared pushing Sauli down completely on the blanket. “Well then I’ll just have to do something about it.” Adam whispered as he started undoing Sauli’s pants.

 

“But someone could see!” Sauli protested and Alex was praying that Adam would listen to him; if they stopped this now he’d be free of guilt for later. But things apparently don’t go his way today… or go exactly his way, depending which head he was thinking with.  

 

“No one’s around, we’re in the middle of the woods. I wanted to do this for so long.” Adam said between kissed on Sauli’s neck, he was sucking of the fairy tattoo there, the liking it and kissing the pain away.

 

Alex was dying to do something, the position was getting uncomfortable and his pants were getting really tight. Of course he just had to wear today the ugliest and most uncomfortable tight pants ever.

 

“Take it off…” The whine was orgasmic, he noticed that Sauli was tugging at Adam’s shirt… so much for worrying. But then Adam got his shirt off and holly fuck…

 

That chest was pure perfection… it looked so good to just grab on to, to kiss and bite, to tug on the few chest hairs that decorated it. Wait… fuck! Where those finger bruises on Adam’s upper arm? Alex closed in the camera on them, tried to concentrate on what he was doing and not on his growing problem.

 

“Uhh! Baby, turn around.” Adam commanded in a rough but desperate voice and as soon as Sauli managed to flip himself around, Adam grabbed his jeans covered ass and pulled it higher, grinding his huge covered bulge on it. Letting out the most primal sound Alex ever heard.

 

“Though I was on ass rest this week.” Sauli shirked out between pants. Ass rest? Alex wondered.

 

“It’s Sunday, your ass is mine.” Adam groaned out with his teed grinded together in Sauli’s ear and Alex could see Sauli trust his ass back at the tone. “Yeah, that’s it… you’re mine.”

 

Alex thought that if his pants weren’t so tight he would have came by now, just from that hot tone. But there was more to happen, so much more as he could see Adam digging his fingers into the waist line of Sauli’s pants and suddenly start to pull them down, forcefully and with Sauli moaning and groaning and grabbing onto the blanket as Adam manhandled him. Alex was so caught up in the unrealness of it all, that he only noticed that Adam had managed to take the pants off when they were thrown in his direction. He immediately ducked down in the bushes his heart pounding in his ears, but he didn’t hear anything, he strongly debating on leaving, the shot he had film already would be enough wanking material to last him a lifetime. But when he rises up to check and see if he truly wasn’t spotted he had to cover his mouth with his hand in order to stop the loud moan from coming out.

 

Sauli was still on his stomach, moaning and shaking uncontrollably while Adam was down between his legs, on his knees, spreading his ass apart, licking and kissing and eating him out like he was a piece of man candy. Alex wasn’t thinking, his head couldn’t process anymore because all blood was drained from it. He ducked his hand down and undid his pants, stroking himself with one hand and filming with the other.

 

“Adam! Adam… ahh! Stop!” Sauli was screaming as Adam continued the torture, he could see Adam dig his fingers into Sauli’s hips to keep him in place as he dipped that long tongue deep into his lover.

 

“Do you have any lube… it’s been to long, I can’t fuck you without.” Adam rasped in his lower voice, almost unrecognizable. Alex’s head was screaming at him to run back home grab the lube, come back and throw it at them, but yeah, that was not going to happen. He was not tearing his eyes away one minute from this sight. Adam already had one spit covered finger inside Sauli and he was desperate for more, they both were. Alex could feel it, he knows that feeling, he only had two boyfriends and they were pretty good. But nowhere close to this, Alex wasn’t sure which one of them he wanted to have, probably both, to be there between them…

 

“I think, I have ah- a pack in my p-pants.” Sauli moaned out and Adam finally lifted his face from his ass.

 

He got up and started undoing his pants.

 

“Holly fuck, holly fuck!” Alex kept whispering as quiet as he could when Adam took his pants off, it was a total teasing cock block to notice that he had underwear on, a black tight pair that showed his ass off so well. But before Alex could even get frustrated about it the boxers hit Adam’s ankles… and there he was, in all his pride and… WOW! What a fucking pride. “Shit! How on earth could that fit in?” Alex thought, not trusting to open his mouth. Then sudden panic hit him as Adam started walking his way! Fuck! Did he see him! He was surly screwed and damned for the rest of his life now. He sat down, heartbeat in his throat and blood rushing in his ears. Adam stopped right in front of the bush he was hiding behind, Alex was less than a meter away from Adam, from Adam’s cock that was hard and wet against his stomach.

 

“Here baby?” Adam asked while lifting Sauli’s pants inspecting the pockets.

 

Did Adam actually not see him!? He was right there, he was sure he was breathing like a tired horse and making more noise that a tractor.

 

“Got it.” Adam said pulling a pink pack of lube from the pockets and turning back to Sauli. Fuck! That muscular ass, Alex just had to zoom in…

 

When he got the camera back on both of them he noticed Sauli lifted himself on all fours, smiling back at Adam.

 

“Ah!” Sauli moaned and Alex heard a loud splatting noise. “Not here Adam someone could hear.” Sauli whimpered, but Adam ignored him and slapped his ass again, earning a moan and a giggle from Sauli.

 

“There’s not enough lube here to pour on my fingers as well, so you’ll have to take them with spit.” He could hear the grin in Adam’s voice, but there was no time wasted, he spit on his fingers and pushed two into Sauli. Earning moans and groans, but a minute away he was pushing back and asking for more. Adam pulled the fingers out, not minding the whining protest and stuck them in his mouth wetting more of them. When he was three fingers into Sauli, Alex was already about to come, he was surprised he hasn’t yet, but he knew it would make too much noise.

 

“Come on! P-please, it’s enough…” Sauli wailed as Adam finally pulled out the fingers.

 

“Fine.” The deeper voice said. “But don’t bitch if you can’t walk back to the car.” Adam said as he tore the package open with his teeth and poured the shiny lube on his huge, cut cock. It was sinfully hot how Adam was stroking himself, spreading the lube everywhere, then whipping his hands on his lover’s back, who would have probably protest, but he didn’t get the chance because Adam was already sinking into him, he could see Sauli’s hole opening up, stretching to its limit to let Adam in and Alex got to hand it to him, who on earth could take that every day?

 

Few minutes later Alex was stroking himself to the rhythm that Adam was plunging into Sauli, he was so close and he needed it so bad.

 

“Fuck!” Alex suddenly screamed out , then the whole world stopped, he could no longer ear Adam and Sauli panting or moaning, everything was silenced, he came, but there was no way that noise went unheard.

 

“Please tell me that was you!” Adam groaned at Sauli, he stopped moving and so did Sauli. Alex wanted to dig a hole and burry himself in it.

 

“No! Fuck! There’s someone here!” Adam immediately pulled out of Sauli and put on his boxers, he threw Sauli a t-shirt to over himself and got up, looking around for whoever was there. Alex was paralyzed to the ground he couldn’t move he couldn’t blink… until Adam made eye contact with him.

 

“Hey!” Adam yelled at him and Alex had no idea how the fuck he managed to get to his feet but he did and he started running for his life, he heard Adam behind him for a while, but then he reached the road and when he looked back no one was there. He stopped and took a deep breath of air, zipped up his pants and started running again, he needed to get home and kill himself or something.

 

***

 

“Who was it?” Sauli asked, sacred and half-dressed already by the time Adam got back from the woods.

 

“I don’t know, but the fucker had a camera!” Adam yelled and cursed as he sat down on the blanket, holding his head.

 

“Fuck! Was it a paparazzi?” Sauli said, trying his best not to further annoy Adam.

 

“No, it was some fucking kid! Shit! If he filmed all this and it gets out I’m fuck!”

 

“I’m sorry…” Sauli sighed and hugged Adam, knowing there was nothing else he could do.

***

 

Alex got home dropped the camera on the desk and climbed into bed, he never felt so bad in his entire life. He shouldn’t have ran, he should have stayed there accept any kind of insult they wanted to throw his way and let them delete the video, but he was to sacred.

 

He twisted all night in bed, he couldn’t sleep. What if they’re worried that the video is going to be leaked out? What if they fight over this? What if they break up over this, over him and his stupidity? He had to make things right. He got out of bed and went to his desk, ignoring the camera, he googled for Adam Lambert’s home address, it wasn’t easy, but he found it.

 

***

 

“Baby, you should get some sleep, you haven’t slept all night.” Sauli knew he didn’t because neither did he.

 

“I can’t, I just wish he’d make it public already! At least that way I’ll be able to deal with it, but this waiting is driving me crazy!” Adam said closing the laptop and headed next to Sauli on the couch.

 

“Maybe he’s not going to make it public.” Sauli suggested, but not even he believed that.

 

“Or maybe he’s just waiting for the best offer.” Of course Adam was all negative about this, but Sauli didn’t blame him. It was his career at risk here.

 

Ding Dong…

 

“Who the hell is that?” Adam asked but made no effort to get off the couch and answer it, so Sauli went instead.

 

“Yeah?” Sauli said opening the door. It was a young boy, early twenties, casually dressed, Sauli didn’t recognize him though.

 

“Umm hello.” The guy said.

 

“Can I help you?” Sauli asked, not wanting to be rude, but this was no time for neighbors borrowing sugar or something.

 

“I’m Alex…”

 

“Alex, we’re busy now, what is it?” Adam came in the picture. There was a moment when Alex wanted to run away again, he though Adam would recognize him, but he didn’t, which made it harder for him now.

 

“I-I’m the guy from yesterday…” There was silence, by the looks on their face; Sauli was still processing the information and Adam had already realized.

 

“Come in.” Adam said, letting the door fly open, Sauli was still confused. “Sit down.” Adam said again, sounding quite scary, so Alex obeyed and took a seat on the couch.

 

“He’s the guy?” Sauli asked and Adam nodded.

 

“So how much do you want for the video?” Adam asked and Alex couldn’t yet form words. “Smart of you to come to me if you didn’t get a good enough offer, knowing I would pay anything…”

 

“No!” Alex interrupted him. “I didn’t come here to get money off you, I did it because I’m sorry and I never should have filmed it, or ran away.” Alex said and both Adam and Sauli seemed confused.

 

“I know I’m a fucking asshole for filming you and watching you, but who the fuck wouldn’t!? You’re lucky, I never intended to sell it or release it, someone else would have already.” Alex said, sounding frustrated and sorry and tired, much like both Sauli and Adam were.

 

“It’s ok… we understand.” Sauli said, Adam looked calmer and went into another room, came back with a piece of paper and a pen.

 

“I need you to sign this. It says that if you release any material of me publicly I can sue you… I need to be sure.” Alex didn’t blame him, he immediately took the pen and signed it. “Also write your address on the back of the paper and give me your camera, I’ll send it back to you when I delete everything.” His voice was calm but demanding.

 

After all that Sauli offered him a coffee, but he declined, the look on Adam’s face said that he should, he got escorted to the front door, they said their goodbyes and Alex turned to leave, but right before he could Adam pulled him into a hug, gave him an autographed CD and a honest ‘thank you’.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something special for the fanboys of out fandom! <333 Love you guys But i'm sure you ladies will love it too.
> 
> Let me know :)


End file.
